Dont' Speak, Just Kiss
by purpletwilightgoddess
Summary: Summary: Since they were kids, he would tease her out of her wits, until she came up with a plan that she thinks would repel him away. She never knew that it would make both of them fall in love with each other.


**Don't Speak, Just Kiss  
by: purpletwilightgoddess  
characters: Edward Cullen and Bella Swan  
all human  
rating: K+  
Point of view: Edward's**

Summary: Since they were kids, he would tease her out of her wits, until she came up with a plan that she thinks would repel him away. She never knew that it would make both of them fall in love with each other.

_***flashback***_

_I saw her, the girl with chocolate brown eyes that captured mine, for the first time. She smiled at me sweetly, but I don't want her to, I'm shy before her, so I stuck my tongue out at her. She looked sad, after what I did. I felt sorry for her, but it did not cross my mind to apologize to her. Why should I? I'm a boy and she is just a girl, so what?_

_The next day, she was playing all alone at the sand box. I approached her and as I came nearer, she smiled at me. I stuck my tongue at her again and grabbed a handful of sand and dumped them in her beautiful hair. She was stunned by what I did. She grabbed the front of my shirt. I thought she was going to hit me, but she didn't._

_She kissed my cheek and went away, without saying a word._

_***flashback***_

I smiled at that memory, the first time Bella Swan kissed me, when we were in kindergarten. I never heard her talk to me, ever. We go to the same school until now but she hasn't said a word to me. I bet she hates me so much that she loves to kiss me on the cheek every time I would do something offending to her.

I also remembered the other times I would tease her when we were in third grade.

_***flashback***_

"_Ugly! Ugly! Bella Swan is ugly!" I chanted to her as I cornered her after school. She looked at me, her head tilting to one side, as if she was challenging me. Then she smiled. And as she smiled, I felt as if the world stopped revolving, time stopped. I couldn't move until the next thing I knew was she kissed my cheek, walked away, no words said._

_I blushed for the first time and touched the spot on my cheek that she kissed._

_***flashback***_

Bella… I think I'm in love with you.

***black***

I woke up the next morning, first day of classes. A great day, I'm going to see her again.

I took a fresh shower, brushed my teeth and grabbed some breakfast. I hopped inside my silver Volvo, a gift from my dad Carlisle for being an honor student since I was born. I drove faster than my usual driving and parked in my favorite spot under a tree whose specie I didn't bother to know.

I waited in my car for any sign of Bella's old Chevy truck until I heard the truck's roar just beside my car.

I saw her get out of her car and walk towards the school building. I followed just behind her. I have constantly asked myself why she would park her truck beside mine since she had her it last year. I thought she hates me?

"Hey Swan! Wait up!" I called to her. I never called her Bella in front of her. Just Swan, or sometimes, Ugly. I might as well not use that word anymore since I realized how beautiful Bella Swan is, if she ever knew that.

She did not look back at me and continued walking. Just then, my cousin Alice blocked my way.

"Why don't you just tell her you love her and won't have any regrets?" she asked me, straight to the point.

"It's no use Alice and I don't think she'd ever forgive me for what I did to her all these years." I said to her.

"That's what you think. Maybe she likes you back." And she pranced away in the arms of her boyfriend Jasper.

Her last sentence made me think about Bella even more.

I got my class schedule for this year from the secretary. My first class is Biology. Better get going now.

As I entered the room, I grabbed a seat at the back. I looked around disappointed. Bella isn't in my class. God, I miss her and her kisses. As I was playing with my pen on the table, the teacher, whoever the hell his name is, assigned a classmate beside me. Surprisingly, that classmate of mine is Bella Swan.

"Hey, Swan, were lab partners now." I said and smirked at her. She just raised an eyebrow at me and looked straight ahead in front. I felt depressed, sad, lonely, alone.

She never does talk to me. All she does is nod or shake her head, raise her eyebrows, tilt her head. Am I talking to the air? I feel like that.

And I thought that no girl could resist my charm. And yet, she overpowers mine. It never crossed my mind falling in love with Bella like crazy.

**--Months passed…**

I asked her for dinner, right after our Biology class ended. I just grabbed her hand and I was like, "Let's go on a dinner, Swan, tonight." And she looked at me as if I had some kind of contagious disease but her face straightened and she nodded.

She nodded! That means a yes!

I immediately called Alice and I could hear from the line, she's jumping with delight, laughing whimsically. I told her I wouldn't need her help this time. I wanted our date to be super extra special.

I met her by her truck and told her I would pick her up at seven. I'd still have plenty of time cooking for her.

6.30 strikes and I got in my car and went to the special place, put everything up, and went to pick Bella up.

She looks stunning in her simple turquoise dress. A bit of make-up helped her, I was staring at her like crazy and she snapped her fingers, like she hypnotized me. She did, but she doesn't know.

I gave her flowers, a bouquet of roses to be exact. She smiled at the roses and then to me. Then Chief Swan came out of the front door and talked to me for a minute.

"I'd take care of Bella, Chief."

"Make sure you do. And don't get into any trouble kids."

"Yes sir."

Bella murmured something on Charlie's ear which I unfortunately did not hear. I sighed; I never heard Bella's voice, ever. She may have talked to her friends but not me. Bella kissed her dad's cheek and went to the car. Being the gentleman, I opened the door for her.

The ride to the place was like a billion years to me. I did not start any conversation, knowing she wouldn't answer me.

I parked the car, some hundred meters away from the place so she wouldn't know where we are exactly going. I blindfolded her with a red handkerchief and gently guided her to the place. I sat her on the blanket. I took her blindfold off and she blinked a few times, then she gazed at the candles and the roses around us, then at me, and then, she smiled.

"D'you like the place?" I asked her. She nodded, still smiling.

"This is my favorite place, my meadow." I told her and she nodded again.

I served her my specialty, mushroom ravioli, and wine. After eating, I asked her if she liked the food. She nodded and looked up the sky. I followed her suite. I could see a million stars twinkling above us. I shouldn't be saying this but everything's so romantic.

I stood up and offered my hand to her. She looked at me questioningly.

"May I have this dance?" again she looked at me confused.

"Don't worry, I'll sing for you." And I did. I sang as we danced. She placed her head in my chest as I hummed the music I know, the song that I composed for her, her lullaby, Bella's Lullaby.

"I composed that song for you, Bella." That was the first time I've addressed her Bella. She looked at me under her eyelashes and blushed. The blush that I learned to love.

I tilted my head to her ear and whispered what my heart has been beating.

"I love you Bella." She withdrew her hands and her head away, startled.

"I'm sorry; I know you hate me so much. I shouldn't have said that. I know you don't—"I was cut short as her lips touched mine softly. I was surprised. She is kissing me, gently, softly. I felt as if we were melting together. Her lips trembled under mine.

I could feel her hands snake around my neck as I held her waist closer. Then she broke away. I breathed. I was never kissed by anyone, except Bella. I could see her embarrassed by what she just did. She looked on the ground and her face turned scarlet. Then she looked up at me, straight in my eyes.

"I love you Edward Cullen." Her voice was unlike any other. She's got a voice of an angel. Pure bliss. The words kept ringing in my head.

"Please say it again." I said.

"I love you Edward Cullen."

"Again."

"I love you Edward Cullen."

"Again, say it to me again and again."

"I love you Edward Cullen." Her eyes were full of tears, tears of joy, happiness. "I love you Edward Cullen."

"I love you Bella Swan, you are my life."

This is a new start. A new life.

**After a few months, again…**

I was meaning to ask her this. I cornered her after school.

"Bella, can I ask you something?

"Sure."

"Why do you use to kiss me when I tease you?"

"You love that don't you?"

"Sure I do." I smirked and kissed her briefly.

"My mom told me, when I kissed the guy who hates me a lot, he'd go away. But you were persistent."

"I love your kisses." I told her

"mmhmmm…" she murmured as I bent down to kiss her passionately. I pulled back, slowly.

"I have another question." I said.

"What is it, my dearest?" she asked me.

"Why won't you speak with me, back then?" I inquired.

"Because, the first words that I want to say to you is…" she trailed her voice.

"Is?"

"I love you Edward Cullen."

"I love you Isabella Swan." And I hugged her, murmuring those words again and again in her neck, the sounds almost muffled by her hair.

"I have another question."

"Another one?" she was getting impatient, from the tone of her voice.

"Will you," and I got on one knee, "marry me, Bella Swan? After college or whenever you're ready."

"Yes! Yes!" she was jumping up and down and I caught her in my arms.

And I bent down to kiss her.

I love you Bella, forever.


End file.
